Heretofore, a variety of so-called navigation apparatuses, which are equipped in a movable body such as a vehicle, displays a traveling route, a present position and so on of the movable body, and guides the movable body, have been provided. Among this kind of navigation apparatus, there is a one having a spot searching function of recording spot searching data including information (hereinafter referred to as “spot information”) such as latitude and longitude, address, and telephone number concerning facilities and spots (hereinafter referred to as “spot”) along with map data for displaying maps on a display, and realizing a spot searching function of searching spot information of a spot as a destination in response to an input operation by a user. (for example, vide Patent Document 1)
Further, among this kind of the navigation apparatuses, there is a one having a function of recording data for searching the above spot and data for displaying map onto a rewritable recording medium such as such as a hard disk and update various data recorded in the navigation apparatus to the newest data.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-109773